deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Christina jackson/C.J.'s Journal
My teacher told me i should keep a journal about my experiences in the inner city. My name is Christina Jackson, My friends call me C.J. I am a student..i used to be a student,back when this place was a school.Now it's an outpost,Mankinds last refuge against the infected.I find it ironic that my school is the last bastion of humanity..... .I am a member of the O.P.D.F the Outpost Defense Force .I am also a sniper.When the infected attack i climb up on the roof tops and keep them from getting into the city. At least i try,Sometimes there are just too many of those creatures. First and foremost my job is to protect the Outpost. My secondary job is to go into the inner city and bring back essential supplies, That's the part of my life i will be talking about the most in this journal. My teacher Mrs. Corren, she says that in the future people can use my experiences to better prepare for the wasteland that is fairview, Or as i like to call it The Dead Frontier . because that is what it is.... a new land with unknown dangers and mysteries. Today i was asked if i could go into the inner city to find food for the young children of the outpost .I gathered my equipment and i got my papers to leave the confines of the O.P. As i was leaving i was approached by a young man he was tall and muscular, but what stood out most was the huge chainsaw he carried, a monster of stainless steel carbon tipped teeth.He said his name was "SUPERDAVE" or something of the sort. he asked if i was going into the city and i said yes .After some small talk we left the O.P. together. A few minutes we had cleared the comfort and safety of the outpost. This was my first time going in on my own without the rest of the O.P.D.F. apparently the last attack on the outpost had went badly and a lot of the force died.Manpower was at a dangerous all time low . the first thing i noticed was the desolation and destruction .Moldering corpses still lined the streets and alleyways, and burned out husks of cars and trucks littered the roads... .Most still had the remains of the owners inside or around them .i can only imagine what it must have been like in the city during the outbreak, and to think if i would had skipped school that day with Robert Tucker like i had planned,i would be on of those things.... .poor Bobby,I saw him a few days after O.P.F.D graduation on my first exercise into the city. He looked horrible, his face was torn away and he had a gaping hole in his neck .I took him down easy, nice and clean. one shot right between the eyes .I laughed because as i was aiming, in that split second that feels like eternity right before you pull the trigger,The most random thoughts come to mind .I thought about when i was a kid back in Kentucky. Before the divorce and dad moving me to the city. We used to shoot his old beer cans with a Hunting rifle. I remember him teasing me because i would make this face . I would hold one eye shut and make what he called the Elvis smile .I wonder if he would be proud of me now.Dad's little girl is all grown up now .It took me a while to get used to only having one eye ,But once i did my aim improved dramatically. That's a whole other story. Lets just say i still flinch when i here those damn crows caw. So anyway "SUPERDAVE" tells me that we can find food in a store near the outpost, a place called Norman's .As we are walking i notice movement out of the corner of my eye, I turn and draw a line of sight, Just an old newspaper blowing on the breeze, In fact thats all i could hear was the wind.... .We reach the store and "SUPERDAVE" makes a spectacle of going through the motions of being a macho man ,It looks like he practiced the moves he saw trained professionals do on an old television show or movie. After a minute he comes out and says its all clear. I enter the store. I decide to search the shelves while "SUPERDAVE" keeps watch, After a few minutes of searching the only thing i could find was some dog food, My stomach turned as i imagined those kids eating that crap .Desperate times call for desperate measures. As i'm putting the cans in my pack,I get this feeling, a bad feeling. I smelled them before i heard them, and as the window shattered "SUPERDAVE'S" chainsaw roars into life!. A monster of gas and steel. A Flood of infected enter through the shattered window .I watch as "SUPERDAVE" starts wading through them, arm's and legs and heads and other body parts flying in every direction ."SUPERDAVE" was doing a good job of destroying them, But what he failed to realize in his infinite wisdom is that they never stopped coming !. Before he realized his end was near it was too late. He Vanished into a sea of rotting flesh and bone,teeth and claws I will never forget his screams or how his deep masculine voice changed pitch as his vocal cords stretched from his head being pulled off .From my vantage point behind the shelves i could get a clear shot. So Thats what i did, Nice and calm.One by one i put the infected down .After about an hour of shooting it seamed the wave had ended .I grabbed my pack and headed towards the door .As i was leaving i noticed "SUPERDAVE'S" head laying on a box, His eyes following my every movement.He had turned .I put one between his eyes. Then i noticed the box was full of cans .I looked inside and discovered that it was full of Hot Dogs the kids would eat well tonight. On the way back i found "SUPERDAVE'S" back pack. it was attached to a part of his shoulder that 2 infected were currently feasting on.I put them down i looked in his pack, And i found potato chips ,candy,and best of all beer!. When i got back to the outpost i was checked for bites and allowed to enter. I gave my report and went to the daycare to deliver the food .The kids were happy .My teacher said i should keep a journal so that others can learn from my experiences .Hopefully i can learn something to, And you know what? Dog Food is not that bad when you wash it down with a cold beer .Until next time friends...... Today i woke up to the sounds of sirens, The infected were attacking the Outpost. Quickly i grabbed my rifle and may bag of ammo and made my way to my designated station. The sounds of gunfire filled the air,people were screaming and i knew the sound all to well...... We were losing the battle. I climbed the fire escape up to the roof, My station was high atop what used to be the gymnasium. When i looked down on the street below i was horrified.The streets were filled with infected. Thousands of them. i got on the radio and informed Outpost command that i had taken position. They gave me the order to fire at will. I steadied my rifle and took aim. An infected 100 yards aways head exploded. i fired again and another infected was down. i continued firing until my rifle was empty. quickly i loaded another clip.It was routine now, i no longer had to think about what i was doing. Almost mechanically i was back to shooting in less than a minute. Through my scope i could see the main gates. The infected were swarming and soon they would be through. it was hard to tell who was infected and who was alive.Man i am glad i didnt have that job. The guys that man the gates are very brave.They face the infected head on and sometimes in close combat.I shudder just thinking what that must be like. I take a certain comfort behind the scope of my rifle. Everything seems so far away,so distant.I saw one of the soldiers get pulled over the wall. he was fighting trying to get loose from the group of infected that were slowly tearing him apart. I could see the anguish on his face as if i were right there. I could not hear him but his mouth was open . He was screaming. Then his arm was ripped off. I did the only thing i could to help him. I lined up my cross hairs and pulled the trigger ending his pain. The battle was not going well. I noticed others had joined me on the roof top. I recognized some of them from rifle training. It felt good knowing i was not alone. I held my position firing shot after shot into the endless sea of infected. I had to do what i could to keep as many of the infected out of the city. After what seemed like days the sirens ended. the moans stopped as did the gunfire The only sounds now were the cries of the wounded or dying. We had did it. We had turned back the tide, But at what cost? How many brave souls died defending this place? sometimes i wonder if it's even worth it. Could'nt we find a better place to "live"? as i was walking back to my dorm i saw a little girl. She could'nt have been older than 4 or 5. She ran up to a man that had been at the front gates. He scooped her up in his arms and hugged her so tightly i thought she might snap in two.She was laughing and smiling and kissing his face oblivious to the destruction and death. So that is what he fights for. I realized then and there that yes it is worth it. We could find somewhere else,but this is home. And if thats not worth fighting for i dont know what is. All the pain and suffering is worth knowing that that little kid still smiles,after everything that seems like a miracle. i know that what i did today didnt amount to much compared to what others accomplished. but who knows ? maybe if i had not been on that roof today,that little girl could have lost her dad. I am glad i had a chance to make sure that didnt happen. i just feel sorry for the one's who dont come back. I will write more later. Right now the sirens and gunshots still ring in my ears. Im going back to bed..... Tomorrow i have orders to go on an extermination. I hate going that deep into the city. I hope i dont have to go too far in. As i write these words the infected bang away at the door i have barricaded. The termination was a complete disaster... My unit went to a place called Maxhill Park, Outpost command said we needed to clean out the Eastmore apartment complex. So we made our way through the ruins of the inner city. Somewhere along the way we lost communication. The radios kept going down so we had to rely on our training. As we got deeper into the city The Infected became more dangerous. We were attacked many times along the road to Maxhill Park. of the six of us that left only 4 of us made it to the designated combat zone. We lost Jone's the heavy weapons specialist 1st. He was scouting ahead when he came to the wreckage of a bus. As we were catching up with him i saw shadows moving inside the bus. As he was pre-occupide trying to light a cigar he never saw the infected. They drug him into the darkness of the bus and that was it, he was gone. Then we lost smith... a doctor and our units medic smith had been having problems keeping up with the group the whole trip.I warned him time and time again to stay with the group. We dont really know what happened.. we just looked back and he was gone. When we got to the apartment complex things really went to shit. We made our way inside clearing each room as we went. floor by floor. The place was huge! and it was full of infected..... Somehow they got the upper hand and split us up. As a flood of infected poured down the stairs i ducked into an open door. That was the last time i saw the others. I could hear the battle and the sounds of gunfire. eventually it stopped and it fell silent.But i had my orders..... i made my way to the top floor using my knife to take out the few infected i ran into along the way. I had to be quiet.....When i got upstairs i found a small room. i crouched behind a desk and waited..... I dont know if they could smell me or if they just knew were i was but sure enough they came.as each one came into view i took it out.one shot one kill. before long there was a pile of corpses blocking the door and as they scrambled over to try and reach me i would drop 'em. eventually they stopped coming...mission successful. i made my way down the steps to the outside.Thats when i heard the moaning. Hundreads of infected were in the street!and when they saw me they started running! so i ran too.there was no time for shooting.luckily i found this Bathroom..... It smells horrible but it's safe..... for now. I hope by morning they will forget im in here. I am not going out there at night! Anyway if i dont return i hope someone finds this so everyone will know what happened. They bang and bang but i think my Barricade is strong enough to hold them off for a while. They sound so ......hungry!But let me say this here and now. I have no intention of feeding those things...... If worse comes to worse i will lock my self in one of these stalls put this pistol in my mouth and pull the trigger... i will not be one of them. C.J. Category:Blog posts